Golden Sun: Beginning of Terror
by zaran802
Summary: First fan fic. A new generation of Adepts are starting while a new evil arises


The Golden Sun  
The Beginning of Terror  
  
Chapter 1-The Beginning Chris woke up with a start, ready for the Ritual for him to be a full fledge Fire Adept with the abilities to Fire Psynergy. Chris ran to his parents room and shouted to his mom with enthusiasm," Mom time to wake up, its almost time to go to Pier's house for the Ritual!"  
Pier was an ancient man; often spoke about a place called Lemuria.  
Chris's mom was suddenly awake with eagerness is his eyes said to her husband," Garet time to wake up to take Chris to the Ritual."  
Garet replied sleepily, "Jenna I thought you agreed to take him."  
Jenna irritated at how he try to not take Chris to the Ritual yelled," Garet you take him or we both take him, and if you don't I'll use Dragon Fume on you!!"  
Garet knowing the worst would come if he didn't give in replied wearily," Sure we both take him."  
Chris knowing an argument may happen ran outside to see is uncle, Felix to be right outside his door. Felix was a messenger from four cities that Chris never heard from called; Imil, Lalivero, Contigo, and Prox and was often gone for over a month or so.  
Felix smiled and saw right way that his sister and brother-and-law were arguing again told Chris to go get Mimi and Shelby and Chris thought it was a great idea and a perfect opportunity to ask them future element as a Adept.  
Chris stopped by Shelby's first to see Shelby being taught by her father, Ivan, on how to use Cyclone Chip that Ivan said got from helping a mayor.  
Shelby was having a poor, but fun time using the chip notice Chris, blushed, and asked, "You ready for the Ritual?"  
Chris replied as is red, flaming hair was blown from the chip," Ready, so what element are you going to be?"  
Shelby replied with an obvious look on her face brush her long blonde hair said," It's obvious that I'm going to be a Wind Adept or Mom and Dad would killed me for wasting time for me to mastered Reveal, Mind Read, Whirlwind, and Ray."  
"Want to get Mimi," asked Chris in a dry voice since Chris had liked Shelby ever since she helped him on a project of the Beginning of the Lost Age, her creativity, her intellect, her resourcefulness, and most of all, the one that got Chris hooked on Shelby was that she was cute.  
Together, Chris and Shelby stopped by to see Mimi dousing her dad's plants with the Water Psynergy, Douse and could hear her muttering," Mimi do that, Mimi use frost to stop the water flow, Mimi go Douse the plants, Mimi us Ply on your pet cat, I can almost promise that he tortures me for not choosing the way of the Earth Adept's way and... Chris, Shelby you going to Pier's house know?"  
Chris and Shelby said in a unison word said," Yah. What's with the muttering?"  
Mimi turned pink and moved some of her radiant blue hair behind her left ear and said,' Yeah dads going nuts since I said I was going to be a Water Adept, but he taught me his arts of healing so has mom so I can Ply, Cure, Frost, Douse, and use the catch Beads that Grandma Dora sent me last year, so lets go to Pier's house.  
Soon at the front entrance to Pier's house Mimi and Shelby stopped and both asked, "What are you going to be and what do you know and to you know what to use? We told you and now tell us!"  
Chris sheepishly said," I can use Flare and Fume, mom taught me that, dad taught me how to perfect my Flare and taught me Heat Wave and Volcano, but it saps to much of my strength and ... um ... O yeah mom gave me her Pound Cube.  
Shelby and Mimi shock at such a quick reply said," well lets go inside Piers house.  
  
Chapter 2-The Ritual  
Inside Pier's house was a sorted amount of stuff, in a glass case stood nine items that Piers always said was used by some of the warriors that restored the Golden Age from the Lost Age; Excalibur, the Sol Blade, Mediation Rod, Thantos Mace, Dark Sword, Hestia Blade, Ninja Blade, and the Assassins Blade. Also there were loads of books and letters for Piers that Felix sometimes give to him from his travels. And there was an old looking man sitting in his unique style of clothing staring at them with a warm smile in his face as if to say welcome. Piers got off his bed and stood in a circle and said," Are you guys ready for the Ritual to beginning?"  
All three replied," Wait until our parents come,"  
The waiting then began, five minutes Felix cam in talking to Mimi's dad saying stuff like Isaac time is running out or the lighthouses will fall soon, next came Garet and Jenna, Garet looking sulky about this then Ivan and Shelby's mom were looking at each other trying to look happy, but seem to mutter about Hammet and Sheba's original family with the Anemos then Mimi's mom came with refreshments of herb and nut cookies and Hermes Water drinks, she then seated next to Isaac, then Isaac said," Mia you should have let Mimi be an Earth Adept, with so few left, anyone may try to take over Weyard."  
Young looking about his 40's he had wisdom of an 300 year old man and Pier's sat up from his chair with crumbs on his cheeks rose and then took Shelby off to start the Ritual. About ten minutes later he came back, Shelby following behind with a pinkish-purplish orb scar on her right arm and a staff, the Frost Wand. Pier's said to the parents, "Shelby is now a apprentice of Jupiter, soon on her way to be a Wind Adept!" Everyone cheered happily while Mimi left with Pier's and came back with a light blue orb scar on her right arm, and received a light blade, the Mist Sabre and said the same thing with Mimi like Shelby's speech and people cheered then it was Chris's turn. Pier's led him to a cool, damp room, got red powder, his right arm, and a knife where Pier's then cut a orb shape sprinkled it and chanted fiery words of fire and instantly, Chris knew more complex spells of future Fire Adepts should know and as quick as it came it left. Chris was led out the room when they heard horrible sounds of laughter.  
  
Chapter 3-Welcome of Enemies Pier's worried by the sound handed him the Silver Blade and told him to be on guard. They both ran outside to the others and saw a man with bright blue hair and four people by his side. Isaac was standing in front; the Sol Blade ready, by his side was Felix with Excalibur. Isaac shouted, "Alex? Aren't you dead? And is that Saturos, Menardi, Agaito, and Karst by your side?" Alex did a mocking laughter, "Sure it is me Isaac, is that how you greet old enemies? And yes the former Proxians who should have vanquish you are good and alive because I revived them from the dead." "How could you, the Wise One said you died at Mt. Aleph. "True I did, but my infinite powers allowed me to teleport right by the bodies of Saturos and Menardi. I worked to revive them then at last I did. I did the same for Agaito and Karst and I am ready for the rest of the Golden Sun's power, Isaac hand it over!!!" "I have it, but I left it in the Mars Light..." "Thanks, I will immediately retrieve it" With that Alex and the Adepts left running to what may have been their boat with everyone but the kids groaning. "I don't get it what's so important about the Golden Sun's power. "said Chris in a scared tone. "Let's get in and tell the children about it," said Mia unhappily.  
  
Chapter 4-The beginning of a new quest The whole talking about it worried Chris, but the most was Mimi who realized that they needed a Earth Adept for the journey. Isaac instructed them to leave tomorrow ready to catch up with Alex and collect Djinns that Isaac and the rest released to protect other people and to search for a talented Earth Adept or just an Earth Adept. The next day everyone was ready to send the children off for their quest to get stronger and to save Weyward as the sun rose, Chris, Shelby, and Mimi were ready to save Weyward like their parents did before them. 


End file.
